project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbreon/GSC
Eevee can be received as a gift from Bill in his house in Goldenrod City, after having spoken to him in the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center. It evolves into Umbreon by levelling up with high friendship at night. The first and foremost tank of the original Johto generation. Because that is Umbreon's primary and best purpose, and what it is the very best at doing: taking hits, forever and ever, and retaliating with sneaky, long-term strategic moves that involve wearing off the enemy's health with poison, confusion and sometimes even flinchhax, if it is fast enough. Umbreon is definitely not the kind of Pokémon for players who want to win easily or fast, but it serves as a fantastic addition to any team that lacks a response to bulky Pokémon, or even just a switch-in; being provided by recovery moves in its natural set, it is also an excellent choice for Set mode players and, in the postgame, it can work very well with Curse setups. Important Matchups Johto * Rival (Burned Tower): Neither Eevee nor Umbreon can fight against Haunter; at this point in the game, the only move they can learn which does any damage to it is Mud-Slap, insufficient to get past its Mean Look and Curse. Mud-Slap can, however, 3HKO Magnemite as both Eevee and Umbreon, and Eevee's Headbutt or Umbreon's Return also 3HKOs Zubat. Eevee tends to lose against the rival's starters, all of which are faster than it, even though Headbutt is slightly stronger than their attacks; Umbreon's Return KOs them much more easily, in four to five hits each (barring Bayleef's Reflect, and Return outdamages Razor Leaf even after that). * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Both Eevee and Umbreon can only defeat Morty's Gastly, and only with Mud-Slap, an average 4-5HKO. Morty's first Haunter has Mean Look and Curse, the second one knows Mean Look and Spite and would quickly deplete the already few Mud-Slap PP Eevee and Umbreon have, and Gengar would require a minimum of nine to ten hits to crumble, but Morty has healing items and only an Ether can make this matchup viable. * Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): Eevee can averagely 3HKO Drowzee with Headbutt, though it should be kept awake as often as possible from its Hypnosis, else Drowzee will start using Dream Eater; Umbreon is immune to Drowzee's moves, so it can walk over it without a problem. Fighting against Haunter is not recommended in either case, as Mud-Slap is insufficient to counter its Mean Look and Curse combination; only Bite can change the matchup for the better, and make it easy to win. Eevee loses against Electrode, but Umbreon can match up to its Thunder with Return; they deal the same damage, but Electrode outspeeds, so Umbreon will only win if Thunder misses at least once. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Umbreon actually has winning chances against Primeape, albeit low; Karate Chop is an average 4HKO, whereas Return has a 3HKO chance, but not a high one and Karate Chop has a high critical hit ratio, plus Primeape knows Leer. Reducing Primeape's accuracy with Sand-Attack or Mud-Slap is an option, but dicey, even if aided by Confuse Ray. Poliwrath must be avoided, as it 2HKOs with DynamicPunch. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Umbreon can 3HKO both of the Magnemite with Mud-Slap. However, it will be outbested by Steelix's powerful Iron Tail. * Rocket Executive battle #1 (Team Rocket HQ): Eevee 2HKOs Zubat with Headbutt, Umbreon does so with Return. They can also both 3HKO Koffing with the same move, but Eevee takes severe damage from Selfdestruct, up to around 85%; on the other hand, Umbreon can tank even a critical Selfdestruct without a problem. Eevee is beaten by Raticate's Hyper Fang, but Umbreon 3HKOs it with Return as it takes little damage from Raticate's STAB. * Rocket Executive battle #2 (Team Rocket HQ): Eevee's Headbutt 3HKOs all three Pokémon on this team, and so does Umbreon's Return. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Umbreon 3HKOs Seel with Return. Dewgong is averagely 5HKOed, so using Confuse Ray is advised, especially as its Aurora Beam can lower Umbreon's already not that great Attack. Piloswine's Blizzard is a 4-5HKO, which Umbreon can work around if Blizzard misses at least once; Sand-Attack and Mud-Slap can help, or failing that, healing Umbreon once will suffice to avoid this peril. After the Blizzard PPs are depleted, Umbreon can wear down Piloswine with Return. * Rocket Executive battle #3 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Umbreon's Return 3-4HKOs all of the Koffing, and Umbreon can take up to two non-critical Selfdestructs before needing to heal. Weezing's Explosion deals far more damage, but Umbreon can take it if its health is full or close to full; it will, however, also have more problems inflicting damage, as Weezing's physical bulk is very high. In order to beat Weezing, it is advised to lead with Confuse Ray and lower its accuracy as much as possible with Sand-Attack or Mud-Slap before using the hard-hitting moves. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Umbreon should lead with Confuse Ray against Golbat, as Golbat itself knows the move and Umbreon will be disadvantaged if it is the only one confused; Return is an average 3-4HKO, usually a 3HKO if aided by self-inflicted confusion damage on Golbat's end. Magnemite can be 3HKOed with Mud-Slap, or in more turns with Return or Faint Attack; the latter 2HKOs Haunter. Sneasel is 3HKOed by Return; so is Quilava. Feraligatr is best dealt with through Confuse Ray-based stall, as Return takes several turns to KO and confusion recoil can help Umbreon defeat it faster. Meganium should be confused, too, as its Reflect and Synthesis can quickly transform the matchup into a nerve-wrecking stall battle. * Rocket Executive battle #4 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Arbok is 3-4HKOed by Return, and can also be confused with Confuse Ray first, to help Umbreon avoid getting hit by the annoying Glare. Vileplume is also 4HKOed on average, and confusion can help reduce the amount of turns needed to beat it, as well as minimising the chance of it using Sleep Powder. Lastly, Murkrow is a simple 3HKO. * Rocket Executive battle #5 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Umbreon can 2-3HKO Houndour and 4HKO Houndoom with Return; Koffing is averagely 3HKOed by Faint Attack, and does not know Selfdestruct or Explosion. * Suicune (Bell Tower, Crystal only): Although Suicune's BubbleBeam deals a little more damage than Umbreon's Return, Umbreon can profit of Confuse Ray and either Sand-Attack or Mud-Slap to dodge Suicune's hits. Suicune's Rain Dance-boosted BubbleBeam is still only a 4HKO, so Umbreon can win if kept healthy. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Umbreon can beat all three of the Dragonair easily, though Return is a 4HKO against each of them, so it should preferably rely on Confuse Ray and accuracy modifiers before hitting directly; all three of them know Thunder Wave, which would cripple Umbreon if carried through the battle until Kingdra. The latter outdamages Umbreon, but can at most 4HKO with Hyper Beam, and Umbreon's stall capabilities are more than likely to suffice for it to deplete its Hyper Beam PPs before long. * Rival (Victory Road): Sneasel's Fury Attack is pitifully weak against Umbreon's 3HKO Return. Golbat is only 4HKOed, and knows Confuse Ray too, so Umbreon should use Confuse Ray first and worry about directly damaging it only later. Mud-Slap averagely 4HKOs Magneton, otherwise painful to beat, and also helps Umbreon avoid its Thunder Wave and Supersonic; Haunter is simply 2HKOed by Faint Attack instead, as is Kadabra. All three of the starters are KOed after five or six hits each, so Confuse Ray is recommended against them too, especially Meganium, which may put up Reflect to reduce damage intake. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Umbreon's immunity to almost every single offensive move Will's Pokémon have is a great asset in this fight; Faint Attack 2-3HKOs all of his Pokémon easily, with the possible exception of only Slowbro, whose Amnesia can delay the outcome of the fight, but not change it. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Umbreon can 3HKO Ariados with Return just fine, but Set mode players and/or players with limited healing rules need be wary of Ariados' Spider Web and Baton Pass combination, which can trap Umbreon in front of a Pokémon that knows Explosion (Forretress) or Toxic (the rest of Koga's team). Umbreon can beat Forretress with Confuse Ray and Faint Attack spam, but its Explosion is fairly powerful, dealing up to around 80% in damage. Return is an average 3HKO against Venomoth, harmless outside of possible Toxic shenanigans, as well as a 4-5HKO against Muk and Crobat; neither of them knows dangerous moves, once again barring Toxic, but Muk can use Acid Armor to boost its physical Defense, lengthening the fight. Crobat's Double Teams will be trivial if Umbreon's chosen STAB is Faint Attack, and not Bite. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Umbreon's Return 3-4HKOs Hitmontop and Hitmonchan relatively easily if aided by Confuse Ray; Hitmontop knows no Fighting moves, and Hitmonchan's only STAB is the relatively weak Mach Punch, outclassed by Return. Hitmonlee should not be attempted: although its High Jump Kick is a 3HKO like Return, it outspeeds and may use Swagger, messing up Umbreon's sweeping plans. Onix can be 3HKOed with Faint Attack, since its Earthquake is not strong, but Machamp's Cross Chop would one-shot Umbreon with a critical hit, which it is likely to score. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Umbreon can win against Karen's own purely out of being higher levelled; it should keep it confused at all times to maintain the advantage, until Return eventually KOs it. Vileplume is 4HKOed by Return, and should also preferably be confused first, as it knows Stun Spore; if Umbreon needs to fight against Gengar, a healthy status helps, so that Gengar may be paralysed by a teammate and then Umbreon be let back in. If there is no teammate that can inflict paralysis, instead, Umbreon's paralysis may actually turn out beneficial against Gengar, whose main threat is Destiny Bond: Faint Attack is a 2-3HKO against it, but so long as Gengar outspeeds, it may take down Umbreon with it unexpectedly. Unless Gengar uses Curse, Umbreon's best course of action is that of spamming a non-damaging move (or Return) against Gengar until its Destiny Bond PP are depleted, then switch to its Dark STAB of choice for the KO. Return 3HKOs Murkrow easily, though Umbreon will be outclassed by Houndoom unless it uses Confuse Ray and Houndoom hits itself multiple times in a row, since Houndoom's Flamethrower is almost as strong as Umbreon's Return and Houndoom outspeeds. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Umbreon's slow-killing techniques are inadequate against Gyarados, which can strike back for serious damage with Flail if its health is low. It can start with Confuse Ray against any of the three Dragonite instead, proceeding with Sand-Attack or Return as it wears down their health; the level 47 Dragonite will usually at worst 4HKO with Hyper Beam, which makes them relatively non-threatening, whereas the ace can 3HKO with the move, but is unlikely to get there between Umbreon's induced confusion, direct damage, and possibly also accuracy reduction. Charizard and Aerodactyl have an even lower damage throughput, and can be defeated in the same way. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Graveler should preferably be either 3HKOed with Faint Attack or taken down by another Pokémon, as its Defense Curl and Rollout combination can become problematic before Umbreon finishes setting up Curses against it. Rhyhorn is better to set up against; its Earthquake does little more than tickle Umbreon, especially after Curse turns start stacking up. At +4, Umbreon's Shadow Ball is a guaranteed 2HKO against Rhyhorn and Kabutops, and a likely 2HKO against Omastar and Onix; at +5, 2HKOs are guaranteed all across the board. OHKOs are not possible, but Umbreon can survive the enemy hits just fine. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Sneasel is still 3HKOed by Return; it should not be used for Curse setups, as it knows Screech and Fury Cutter. Golbat may be used instead: although it knows Confuse Ray, Curse boosts both Attack and Defense, maintaining self-inflicted confusion damage stable and Golbat's attack damage decreasing. Umbreon needs a full +6 setup to OHKO Golbat with Return, but it will then also 2HKO Magneton with it, OHKO Gengar and Alakazam with Shadow Ball, and 2HKO any of the starters with Return (there is an OHKO chance against Typhlosion). * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Umbreon can set up Curses against Golduck just fine, as its Psych Up will not do it any good copying Attack buffs: its only offensive moves are Surf and Psychic. If Golduck uses Disable to shut down Curse, Umbreon may continue the setup against Quagsire after Golduck is defeated; the optimal setup is +4, which allows Return to 2HKO Quagsire and Lapras (not OHKOable even at +6) and also OHKO Starmie with Shadow Ball. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Raichu's Thunder is a 5HKO at best, so Umbreon can profit of it to set up Curse. At +6, Return OHKOs all of Lt. Surge's Pokémon minus Magneton, which is 2HKOed instead. Should Umbreon find Electrode's Double Team hard to break through, Faint Attack can be used to 3-4HKO them. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Tangela's moves are the second weakest in the team after Jumpluff's, so the Curse setup should ideally take place against Tangela. After hitting +6, Umbreon can 2HKO Tangela and Bellossom and also OHKO Victreebel and Jumpluff, all with Return. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Crobat should be 3HKOed as soon as possible, without using Curse, as its Screech outperforms Umbreon's possible setups. Both of the Weezing are 3-4HKOed by Return, though they can be used for Curse setups as well, providing their likely Toxic poisoning can be healed; they are OHKOed starting at +5, or 2HKOed from +2 onwards, and Umbreon can take two Explosions even without any Defense boosts. Ariados is OHKOed starting at +3, Venomoth starting at +4, but neither of them is dangerous either way. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Umbreon can only take any damage at all from Alakazam's Future Sight, which is typeless in this generation, and it can only KO Umbreon in at least five hits. There are no issues in this fight whatsoever, even less so if Umbreon profits of Espeon to set up Curse at least twice; at +3, the OHKO with Shadow Ball is guaranteed against all of Sabrina's Pokémon. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): How good each of Blaine's Pokémon is for Umbreon to set up against depends on which moves they use. Both Magcargo and Magmar are viable; Magcargo's own Curse is matched by Umbreon's, rendering Rock Slide non-threatening even in the event of critical hits, but its Flamethrower is slightly more powerful than Magmar's Fire Punch. On the other hand, Magmar can set up Sunny Day. Overall, it is recommended to start Curse against Magcargo, switching to Shadow Ball if/when needed and after +4 at most, since at that point Umbreon can 2HKO all of Blaine's team with Shadow Ball (Magcargo) or Return (Magmar and Rapidash). Magmar is 2HKOed starting at +2, Rapidash from +3 onwards. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Although Pidgeot is relatively easy to beat, Umbreon cannot use it for setups, as it may copy Curse with Mirror Move and then blow Umbreon away from the battlefield with Whirlwind, inflicting severe damage after boosting its stats. Rhydon can work instead, as Umbreon outspeeds and can land a Curse before it starts using Earthquake, which will render it a 5HKO starting at +1 Defense, and slowly less and less powerful. If not with Curse, Rhydon cannot be beaten; Earthquake would normally 3-4HKO Umbreon. A full +6 setup allows Umbreon to 2-3HKO Rhydon with Shadow Ball. If setting up against Rhydon proves difficult, Alakazam is perfect, having only Psychic as a damaging move, which Umbreon is immune to; Shadow Ball OHKOs Alakazam at +6 even if Reflect is up. Gyarados, Arcanine and Exeggutor can all 3HKO Umbreon at best, and a prior Curse setup allows Return to 2HKO them all; Shadow Ball OHKOs Exeggutor, as well. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Umbreon should 3HKO Sneasel with Return as usual, since its Screech and Fury Cutter combo persists to deter from any Curse setups. Likewise, the now-evolved Crobat is not suitable, due to Toxic; players who can use healing items without restrictions, however, may choose to set up against it and heal Umbreon as needed, then curbstomp the rival's team. In its natural state, Umbreon's Attack allows it to only 4-5HKO Crobat, topping at a 2HKO after hitting +6 from Curse. Magneton can be used for a Curse setup, but Umbreon will still require some healing from its otherwise 4HKO Thunder in order to hit +6; only at that point Return becomes a near-certain 2HKO against it. Alakazam and Gengar are already OHKOed by Shadow Ball starting at +2 and +3, respectively, whereas even a +6 only allows Umbreon to 2HKO the rival's starter. * Red (Mt. Silver): Pikachu may be relatively harmless, but its Charm will nullify any attempts at setting up Curses; it should be simply KOed as soon as possible instead, with the help of Confuse Ray, to dodge as many Charms as possible. Espeon is the best setup material Umbreon will have in this fight; Swift deals little damage, and Umbreon OHKOs it with Shadow Ball starting at +3. It is advised that Umbreon continue using Curse against Espeon until +5 if given the chance; at +5, Return 2HKOs the remainder of Red's team as well: Snorlax, Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise. Moves Eevee starts off with Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack and Growl. As many other Eevee all across the regions, its initial moveset is nothing short of awful; fortunately, the Headbutt TM is available at the Goldenrod City Department Store, and it is a useful move to train Eevee up to decent levels. At 23, it learns Quick Attack, better than Tackle and useful to finish off foes; keep in mind that, for Eevee that are destined to evolve into Umbreon, this move is much more useful than it would otherwise be, as it helps them reduce damage intake during their long and draining stall wars. Bite comes at 30 for Eevee, but it is also the level at which Umbreon learns Confuse Ray; this move is extremely useful, and should never be passed up. Do evolve Eevee at level 30 at worst, or sooner if possible, to make sure Umbreon will actually learn Confuse Ray. The Dark STAB will come soon enough even for early evolvers, at level 36, in the form of Faint Attack: same base power as Bite, and better accuracy, so it will generally be the preferred option over Bite, especially since the Bite flinching chance is not good against much of anything, due to Umbreon's slowness. Eevee learns Focus Energy at the same level in Gold and Silver, and Baton Pass in Crystal; you can make do without both. At level 47, Umbreon gets Screech, which can be useful on sets that run physical moves; lastly, at 52, Moonlight comes around, though it should only be learned by Umbreon in nuzlockes that limit or forbid the usage of healing items, as a Full Restore will otherwise do a much better job. As mentioned above, Headbutt is the first move Eevee will want to learn, as it provides solid STAB until evolution; later on, when its friendship goes up, Return should be taught, as it is easily obtainable for free. Umbreon can also be taught Shadow Ball rather than Faint Attack, or it can keep both moves at the same time, at least until Kanto; without Curse and Toxic, Umbreon's moveslots will be abundant for its learnset, either way. In the postgame, Curse becomes available, which makes Umbreon's physical offense much better; it is definitely sturdy enough to run a setup moveset, so consider it for future battles. Toxic is also great for stalling, but it is also postgame only. Before beating Lance, Confuse Ray can be paired with either Sand-Attack or Mud-Slap for accuracy reduction; against purely special sweepers, consider Swagger for a swifter KO. Recommended moveset: ''Johto: Confuse Ray, Mud-Slap, Faint Attack, Return'' ''Kanto: Confuse Ray, Curse, Return, Shadow Ball'' Recommended Teammates * Flying-types: Umbreon's weakness to Bug is rarely relevant, due to the absence of strong Bug-type users and the scarcity of Bug moves. Flying-types can, however, aid it against Fighting-type users, particularly Bruno; for this reason, it is best to pick a Flying-type that resists Fighting, if available, or at the very least a Flying-type with strong STAB. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Fearow, Crobat, Gyarados, Xatu, Skarmory, Dodrio, Dragonite * Fast hitters: Since Umbreon is fairly slow, complementing it with a glass cannon or otherwise fast sweeper is a good idea. Umbreon is not the best of leads, but its great bulk makes it a valuable switch-in for the threats that the lead Pokémon cannot dispatch quickly. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Crobat, Gengar, Alakazam, Electabuzz, Starmie (Crystal only), Jolteon (Crystal only), Espeon, Rapidash Other Eevee's stats Umbreon's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Whenever it naturally evolves, and no later than level 30, as it gets Confuse Ray at that level; it is a really useful move, and there is no Move Reminder in this generation, meaning Umbreon will miss out forever on one of its best moves unless it learns it right away. * How good is Umbreon in a Nuzlocke? It is an amazing tank, the absolute best, especially with how uncommon Bug- and Fighting-types are. However, it is also painful to train, especially before evolution, and it will never be a good attacker until it gets Curse; it also will not be able to play the stall game proficiently until Toxic. Still, for stall players that like Johto, it is easily the best possible choice. Eevee's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Steel, Fire, Rock, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Psychic Umbreon's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fighting, Bug * Resistances: Ghost, Dark * Immunities: Psychic * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Steel, Fire, Rock, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses